


空屋回响

by MaryFranlmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Historical Figures, Historical References, M/M, Post-Story: The Final Problem, Story: The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFranlmes/pseuds/MaryFranlmes
Summary: 华生正在阅读他从保险柜中拿出的日记，看一个好医生是如何一步步自愿走进毒池的。
Relationships: Mary Morstan & John Watson, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	空屋回响

**Author's Note:**

> cp为福华和华生夫妇  
> 不过我显然对他们中的任何一个人都不怎么友好  
> 此外，这个故事大量参考了柯南·道尔书信集，好像揉进去了一些奇奇怪怪的人设？谁知道呢  
> 祝阅读愉快，不愉快更好。：）

1893.4.6  
最后一个故事已然过半，用不了多久，就该正式和福尔摩斯永别了。可以的话，我真希望自己能把笔尖停在费尔普斯的案子上，让我亲爱的朋友起码能在我的笔下和他的忠实读者间永存。可这关乎福尔摩斯的名誉，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，我没想到他竟会用如此卑劣的手段污蔑福尔摩斯，将当代最杰出的法律卫士与我见过的最好的人描述为精神错乱的杀人凶手，把他付出生命才终于换来的安宁贬低得一文不值。好吧，既然他认为死人是不会反击的，就由我来说出真相吧，即使这意味着让福尔摩斯第二次死亡。  
整个工作完全结束后，我计划和玛丽一起去欧洲大陆度假，换个环境可能会对她脆弱的肺部有好处。也许瑞士就不错，玛丽此前就曾提到，我们应当去莱辛巴赫瀑布看望福尔摩斯。距离他离开我们即将两年整，而我也暂得清闲，是时候故地重游了。

1893.4.⬛  
看样子读者们并不喜欢这个结局。即使为了防止她过分担忧而极力掩饰，晚餐时，通过我握汤匙时略显不自然的姿势，玛丽还是不可避免的注意到了我手上的伤口。完全瞒不过她，于是我只好将自己被信封里刀片划伤的经历如实招来，顺便省略了信中以“你这个无耻的杀人犯”为开头的一大段。在涉及我安全的话题，那个随和的玛丽总是会完全消失，取而代之的是完全不容商量的那位。如我所料，玛丽听后极力要求今后必须帮我拆信封，无论我如何重申这种危险的工作不该交给她来做都没用，这些天我收到的信件中，藏着小惊喜的实在是太多，这一封只是其中之一，并且，我能预感到，至少在接下来几个月，拆信时都必须小心翼翼地躲开读者的怒火。这段时间绝对不会好过，编辑也对我在势头正盛时突然为这个系列打上句号颇为不满，好在起码有玛丽愿意支持我。  
不论我们每个人承认与否，福尔摩斯都不会再回来了，这不是作为作家写下死者复生般的异想天开，这是作为朋友不得不学会习惯的现实。

1893.5.4  
你的灵魂此刻正在九泉之下安眠吗？

1901.⬛.⬛  
说是奇迹都不为过，在霍罗斯夫人的帮助下，时隔多年，我又一次见到了父母和亨利。他们看起来过得还不错，尤其是亨利，灵体生活显然已使他戒除酒瘾，由此造成的神志不清也消失无踪。福尔摩斯似乎正在其他地方游荡，无法回应呼唤，但霍罗斯夫人向我保证他只是走的有点远了，今后再试几次便能够与他对话。  
我最好把这段经历完整的记录在日记里，用作回忆。  
近来，为了身体健康着想，我每日结束问诊后都是步行回到家中，也正因如此，才有幸没有错过这个奇迹。经过摄政公园时，我看到一群人正聚集在街边的神权统一神殿前，于是想起今早在报纸角落看到的广告——我只看了一眼就去看下一页的赛马简讯了——写的大抵是“成为‘纯洁联盟’的成员”之类，地点正是在神权统一神殿。我正欲继续向前，却被一位黑发的年轻女孩拦住了，她的头发有轻微的染发剂气味，灰色的圆眼睛因滴入颠茄而近似黑色，被苍白铅粉包裹的皮肤完全看不出原貌，显然是位热衷时尚的女士。那名女孩自称为鲁瓦亚，是我的忠实读者，也是“纯洁联盟”的一员。都怪佩吉特的插画，使我在街上行走时也不得不随时提防被自己的读者认出，并被迫回答“福尔摩斯的故事还会有后续吗？”等已让我不胜其烦的问题。好在，鲁瓦亚不是这群只会耽误时间读者中的一位，她向我抛出的唯一问题就是“你渴望与逝者交谈吗？”，接着未等答复便开始向我介绍“纯洁联盟”和它的女祭司霍罗斯夫人。  
海伦娜 · 霍罗斯，有着巴伐利亚国王路易一世血统的灵媒，自幼时起便能呼唤死者灵魂，甚至屡次借助灵魂预言未来。可惜她的能力为巴伐利亚上流社会不容，因此在十几岁时她就跟随母亲移民美国，遂而遇到了她的伴侣西奥多 · 霍罗斯将军。霍罗斯夫人此前长期活跃在美国上流社会，致力于推广精神绘画，直到几年前，在与那位可敬亲王的灵魂对话时她获得了启示，因此霍罗斯夫人创立了“纯洁联盟”，用于拯救更多深陷丧亲之痛的人们，而地点就设在伟大帝国的心脏，他心爱的伦敦。  
因为杰斐逊·侯博案的缘故，我对来自美国的异教心存芥蒂，但这位霍罗斯夫人的经历实在曲折离奇，而我又素来无法拒绝奇特的事件，这或许是我的天性，又有可能是与福尔摩斯常年共事所致。无论如何，当回过神来时，我已被鲁瓦亚带进神殿，站在霍罗斯夫人面前。这位女祭司身着白色曳地长袍，浅金的长发束在同样是白色的扁帽下，她已不再年轻，夏日湖水般的碧绿眼眸外满是细密的皱纹，似笑非笑的嘴角也能捕捉到岁月留下的痕迹，如果我的母亲还活着的话，这位女祭司的年龄恐怕正和我母亲相仿。她挥手示意我们在她对面的长凳坐下，站在放置火炉的台阶上望向我，柔和的目光扫遍我全身。这种视线我无比熟悉。未等坐稳，鲁瓦亚就声音略显颤抖的告诉霍罗斯夫人我是约翰·H·华生，那系列有名传记故事的作者，说到福尔摩斯时，她虚假的面颊都仿佛透出了一丝血色。霍罗斯夫人轻微颔首，但表情并没有变化，只是用平静又有着磁石般吸引力的音调对我说：“看得出，你身陷痛苦之中，正是我们需要拯救的人之一。”  
我正欲开口反驳，家人和最亲爱的朋友却闯入脑海中。我与他们早已天人永隔，下次见面大约就是在另一个被天使羽翼照亮的纯白世界了。在此之前我的思念又能去往何方？只能与数不清的，无法公之于众的手稿一共，被锁进银行深处，与黑暗融为一体。  
“请带我见他们一面，我对您深信不疑。”我听到自己这样回答。  
带着慈祥的浅笑，女祭司缓缓走下台阶，向我伸出手。她手腕处几只层层堆叠的金制手镯在炉光的照射下闪闪发亮，反光落进我双眼，成为一片眩目的白。  
跟随白光，我终于得以与他们重逢。

1901.3.⬛  
玛丽的身体状况近来好转了许多，脉搏逐渐趋于正常，风湿病也好了些，继续这样下去，恢复健康指日可待。她在听说霍罗斯夫人和她的“纯洁联盟”后有些担心，执意要求一起前往。虽然明白玛丽的心意，但考虑到她的健康因素，我恐怕还是等她的身体好些后再与她同去比较好。  
举行通灵会所需的大笔花费显然不是一个普通医生能负担得起的，我此前写小说攒下的积蓄已所剩无几，为了继续支持霍罗斯夫人的救济事业，也为了能继续与故去的亲人交谈，我必须找到新的赚外快方式，这时鲁滨逊的提议就充满了吸引力——捏造一个关于德文郡超自然现象的故事，有怪异危险的达特缪尔，英格兰最危险的监狱，惊险恐怖的世代复仇，主角依旧是我们的福尔摩斯，以此赚取额外的收入。介于读者间对福尔摩斯归来的呼声，稿酬毫无疑问会相当丰厚，读者们需要福尔摩斯的复活，我也如此，为此我们需要相互付出。  
希望马上就能与福尔摩斯相见。

1901.7.4  
她怎么敢！她怎么敢如此对待玛丽，这个无耻骗子！竟敢假借福尔摩斯之口对玛丽说出“你将在一年后与家人团聚。”这种鬼话，她难道以为我会相信吗？玛丽已和这该死的肺痨搏斗了十二年，这些年病情愈发稳定，怎么会就此败在它手下？这是我从未说出口的：与玛丽结婚后，我的生活充满了阳光，几乎不曾有片刻阴影，我绝不会允许死神的阴霾将她夺走。她是将理智固定在翻涌之海最后的船锚，我深爱的人不能再离开我了，失去玛丽，我将被浪涛吞噬。  
霍罗斯夫人说的另一段话，实在是可笑，但也因此在我脑内格外清晰，致使我能完整复述下来：“我从未死去，华生，究竟是什么让你认为我已被卷入莱辛巴赫的白色浪花之中呢？但你们都认为我死了，所有报纸上写的都是一样，‘著名私家侦探在莱辛巴赫瀑布的陨落’。而你呢，甚至热心的在你那广受欢迎的浪漫主义小说中生动描写了我的死亡，其情深意切，就算是最铁石心肠的读者看后也不免落泪。因此我死了，不负众望。我的灵魂成为福尔摩斯的异物，无法回归躯壳，只得永久徘徊在大地上，直到审判日来临的那一天。”  
简直毫无逻辑，任何一个接受过唯物主义教育的人都不可能相信这种胡言乱语！我最好暂时与玛丽一起离开伦敦，远离笼罩这大都市的阴云，去绍斯西享受一段时间的乡村生活。

1901.8.⬛  
《巴斯克维尔庄园的猎犬》广受欢迎，看来福尔摩斯还未被他的读者完全遗忘。

1901.10.11  
这些天随便翻开一张报纸，都能看到用大量篇幅跟进报道的迪斯·德巴尔案。玛丽的担忧显然不是多余的，我的轻信险些将家庭带入虎口。海伦娜 · 霍罗斯这个假名的主人，正是曾因卢瑟·马什案震惊大西洋两岸的假灵媒与神秘学诈骗惯犯——安·奥迪莉娅·迪斯·德巴尔夫人。那位不幸的律师至今仍相信是迪斯·德巴尔的通灵术帮他带回了自己的妻子和小女儿，完全不试图考虑对方只是想要骗取自己的钱财，而所谓通灵术不过是马戏团里小把戏的可能性。实在令人后怕，如果那天玛丽没有与我同去，我毫无疑问会步他的后尘。  
无论如何，迪斯·德巴尔和她的通灵术不会再威胁到任何人了，据说她和他的同伙将被判处十五年监禁，罪名是通过欺诈、强奸和鸡奸获取财产。

1902.6.8  
玛丽的体重下降了许多，但愿欣德黑德气候和食物方面的调养能让她好起来。

1902.6.⬛  
可怜的玛丽，她承受的痛苦何时才能停止。玛丽最近时不时出现脑部疼痛的情况，我担心核结已经侵入头部，这是典型的晚期症状。昨晚她昏迷了一会儿，今天要好一些，希望病情正在向好的方向发展。前些天，她说想和我一起去看年末时胡迪尼的巡回演出，她很喜欢这个据说把他经过的每一个城市的警察和法院都耍得团团转的小伙子，很久以前就在期待能看到他的逃脱表演了，不管怎样，请起码让她完成这个愿望吧。

1902.7.4  
她安详地走了。

1902.⬛.⬛  
我妻子在她生命最后时刻想告诉我的是什么。  
“这是我们早已料到的结果，不必悲伤，去做你该做的事吧。”

1902.⬛.⬛  
难道指的是幽灵的预言吗？我记得福尔摩斯的幽灵似乎说过，是我的《最后一案》导致他真正死亡，如果我能使所有人都相信他还活着的话，他就会归来。我需要做的事就是它吗，向福尔摩斯赎罪。谋杀他的人是我，那就理应由我将他复活。

1902.⬛.⬛  
我只是个没什么名气的穷外科医生，究竟能做些什么。

1903.3.4  
哈普古德的信给了我灵感，既然他和他的《科利尔周刊》还在呼唤福尔摩斯，读者们还在呼唤福尔摩斯，我就可以用我的笔将福尔摩斯带回。  
这次我计划写出十二个故事，与前两次数量相等。福尔摩斯归来后的第一个案子，标题已经想好了，就叫《空屋》，这倒是和我空荡荡的房子很相配。

1903.10.⬛  
事实证明，我取悦读者的能力并没有因长期休假而衰退，福尔摩斯这个名字对读者的吸引力也从未减弱。第一个故事刚开始连载，热情过度的读者就纷纷涌到报刊亭指名要一月号的《海滨杂志》，其盛况大致可与《最后一案》后要求退订这部杂志的情形相抵，不过我想这次史密斯不会再埋怨我了。再次得到如潮水般的喝彩实在令人心情舒畅，如果福尔摩斯在一旁的话，我绝对要把从各家报纸上剪下来的正面评价拍在他那颗不懂文学鉴赏的脑袋上。要说恶评也不是没有，不过都是些无关痛痒的文字，其中一位将我的续作称之为“把几近腐烂的尸骨从坟墓中掘出”。说的不错，我正是要这么做！   
今早，邮递员又送来了整整一打邮件，收信人那一栏填写的无一不是福尔摩斯。大部分是从烟草到琴弦的各色礼物，也有一些委托信夹杂其中，可惜他并不在这里，因此我只得把这些东西暂时转交给哈德森太太保管，放在起居室两把扶手椅间已经堆积成山的信件当中，福尔摩斯回来后，我们恐怕要有很长一段时间都只能在纸片和邮包之间跳跃前行了。

1903.⬛.⬛  
太大意了，拆信封时被藏在里面的刀片划伤了手指，好在这只是普通刀片，造成的伤口也并不严重，不过此时手指的刺痛还是在提醒我今后要再小心点为上。这是本周的第三封恐吓信，简直不可理喻：当我杀死福尔摩斯时，我收到了恐吓信；而当我决定将他复活时，我还是会收到它们，而且比此前更甚，你永远都没法指望让所有读者都满意。

1904.⬛.⬛  
我用余光瞥见雷斯垂德拖来一个椅子坐在我身旁，他打量了我一会儿，确认那本摊在我膝头的《英国鸟类》只是装饰后，开口道：“袭击者正在警局，需要的话，你随时可以去见他们。”  
“我不在乎他们，我只想知道究竟何年何月才能等到福尔摩斯的归来。”  
“归来？那你在《空屋》里写的是什么，我可是逐字逐句认真拜读了你的新作。说到这里，我得感谢你这次对我们苏格兰场格外仁慈。”  
雷斯垂德语气诚恳，显然并不明白这两年来我都亲眼见证了怎样的奇迹，不过我很乐意把自己的经历与老朋友分享，正巧他看起来也不怎么忙。  
在我讲述自己回忆的全程，雷斯垂德都保持了惊人的安静，只是时不时用他雪貂般的小眼睛紧张兮兮的瞄向我那被绷带层层包裹的头，仿佛是在担心区区木棒就能导致我的记忆力永久受损似的。待我说完后，他才小心翼翼地开口：“但是我记得，你口中的灵媒是个惯骗，在美国被判刑后才来到伦敦。她的真名也不是海伦娜 · 霍罗斯，迪斯·德巴尔是她所有假名中最臭名昭著的一个，时至今日仍在苏格兰场的通缉名单里。顺便一提，我当时就在协助调查迪斯·德巴尔案，没想到你也是受害人之一。”  
这正是我这么多年来都没对雷斯垂德说出真相的原因，这个警探过度拘泥于所谓常理，却不愿接受发生在自己身边的现实。“这些事情都是真实存在的，存在不止一个目击证人，不论霍罗斯夫人所用的究竟是不是假名——我相信这只是出于一些神秘学方面的原因——我都确实是在我的父母长兄故去多年后与他们谈话，福尔摩斯甚至还预言了玛丽的死亡。”  
“如果你能留心一下关于1888年卢瑟·马什案的报道，就会发现这些与死者对话的把戏都能用魔术完美复制。至于玛丽的事，”他停顿了一下，“我很抱歉，不过作为受过系统医学训练的人，你早就该看得出来玛丽的病情一直在逐年恶化，只是你对她的感情使你无法直面现实。玛丽的遗言恐怕也不是你理解的意思......”  
“不能直面现实的恐怕是你吧，”我实在无法忍受这愚蠢警探对玛丽的误解，打断了他的长篇大论。如果连与她朝夕相处的我都不能理解玛丽，那他又有什么自信能理解她的意思？“用魔术能够复制表象并不意味着通灵术不存在，即使找到九个灵媒诈骗犯也不能说明第十个就一定不是真的，你们这些人只不过是满足于用已有的理论解释未知的神秘，最后放任自己的无知，阻断科学发展的道路罢了。我所讲的都是亲身接触，亲眼所见，亲耳所听，这都是无可辩驳的事实。”雷斯垂德听罢叹了口气，不再继续这个话题了。我显然没能说服他，但起码让他闭上了嘴。于是在挂钟敲响十下之前，我们都在聊雷斯垂德接手的新案子。  
反对者的棍棒并不能阻止我继续写下福尔摩斯的故事，可就算我如何继续写作，也无法根除所有人心中对福尔摩斯还活着这一事实的怀疑，一想到这点，一阵烦躁就涌进那刚刚被暴徒搅得一团糟的脑海，将它冲击得更加无法维持平静。

1904.3.26  
因为唯灵论的缘故，我与波尔洛克（他还是坚持用假名与我来往）的通信日渐频繁，我以前从未了解过这位昔日的线人也是唯灵论的忠实信徒，甚至还与几位灵媒有过私下的交情，这几位灵媒连我这种初次进入此领域的人都耳熟能详。在知道我的处境后，波尔洛克建议我试试“他们的手段”，并表示非常期待福尔摩斯的回归，这不仅是为了证实唯灵论，也由于福尔摩斯确实帮了他不少忙。  
作为一名勉强算得上是受人尊敬的医生，我想还不至于用这种地下世界的方式强迫人们相信我，况且仅依靠强硬手腕是无法改变他人思想的，因此我在回信的最后写上了“暂时不用”。这段话之前有一个不太美观的墨点，如果收信人有着敏锐的眼睛和训练有素的大脑，一定会察觉到寄信人正式写下这句话前思索了不少时间，但我确信能察觉到这一点的人此时并不在伦敦，于是在把这封信装进信封后，我伸手拉下一旁等待已久的铃绳。

1904.4.⬛  
自上周以来，伦敦就一直浸泡在断断续续的雨中，一个人可能刚刚还在庆幸终于能把雨伞收起，没过一个钟头，雨滴就又开始在他鞋面上留下痕迹。每一块路砖都被水浸透，每一个行人都竖起衣领，这实在是个过分寒冷的晚春。结束降灵会后，我与波尔洛克道别，正打算赶紧回去，一辆双轮马车突然从路口飞驰而出，险些把我卷入轮下。虽然走运捡回一条命，我还是被溅了一身泥水。为了防止继续发生这种事，我选择抄小路回家，却总能感觉到有几个人影尾随。我突然停步回头想要知道究竟是谁，他们却凭空消失，只剩下我自己在远处主路上路灯作用下被过分拉长的影子；可当我继续往前走，他们就又阴魂不散的出现在我背后，任我如何调整路线都无法甩开。更令我绝望的是，当终于平安无事回到不再会有人替我点起灯火的家中，还要面对一摞无时不刻都可能跳出毒针的信件，以及随时可能被砖块或火把打碎的窗户。我从来都不是个胆小鬼，与福尔摩斯共事时，比这更糟糕的事情都不止一次发生在过我身上，但这种状况已经持续将近半年，不知何时才是尽头，长时间的高度紧张消磨了这早已所剩无几的理智，我感到自己的精神正如一根紧绷的琴弦，稍稍施力就将绷断。  
我受够了。

1904.4.⬛  
这都是为了福尔摩斯。

1904.⬛.⬛  
没有骚扰，没有威胁，只有我与我爱的人们，也许我早该这么做。

190⬛.⬛.⬛  
只需一封信，一通电报，一张便条，就能让反对者永远闭嘴。这真是一剂仿佛7%的溶液般诱人的毒药，不过为了完成切除腐肉的小手术，一切毒药都值得一试。

19⬛⬛.⬛.⬛  
雷斯垂德絮絮叨叨地向我抱怨最近关于讹诈的案件增多了，这个月才刚刚开始，就已有五人前来报案。虽然这些案件不全是我造成的，但为了防止被过早识破，我最好扩大捕猎范围。

1⬛⬛⬛.⬛.⬛  
波尔洛克的来信中提到，我的另一个身份，查尔斯·奥格斯特斯·米尔沃顿已经被冠上了“讹诈专家”的名号。  
这就是我期望的吗？我只能对此肯定，事到如今难道还有选择不相信的余地吗？

⬛⬛⬛⬛.⬛.⬛  
华生正在阅读他从保险柜中拿出的日记，看一个好医生是如何一步步自愿走进毒池的。正当他沉浸在自己的过往中时，外面传来了吵闹的声音，接着他听到女仆抗议的怒吼。华生抬起头，正好目睹了这群人闯进他书房的一幕。他们搀扶着一个头部正在流血的男人，七嘴八舌的议论着什么，当看到房间的主人询问的眼神后，乱糟糟的杂音逐渐减弱了。  
“好心的先生，这个水管工被马车撞倒了，头上正血流不止哩。我们听说您是医生，想必您一定能帮帮他。”他们中一个金发年轻人摘下灰扑扑的高礼帽后说道。  
这时华生想起自己虽早已把诊所变卖，但是确实曾是个医生，而昔日职业的责任感使他无法拒绝这群无礼陌生人的请求。就这样，华生在把他的患者扶到沙发上，让还在发脾气的女仆将这群陌生人带走后，开始翻找自己的医疗箱。自几年前起，他就没再将这个箱子放上过马车的座椅。  
终于，他在窗边的书柜顶部找到了自己落满灰尘的医疗箱，接着转身正欲回到他的患者身旁，看到的却不是沙发上亟待救助的患者，而是那个永远不可能再回来的人正站在敞开的保险柜前，保险柜里是他这些年的全部罪证。  
华生在窗边看着这一幕，无法确认这究竟是现实还是早已在他脑内重演过无数次的幻想，这幻想他渴求了太多次，以致融进了他的现实。他向前迈出一步，想要确认这究竟是午睡时的幻影，亦或是降灵会上的幽灵，这幽灵却面色阴沉的拿出一副手铐，手铐落在两人之间的桌面上，发出轻微的声响：“雷斯垂德请我帮忙调查米尔沃顿，我没费多大功夫就弄明白了他是谁，他的目的为何。”  
华生失去血色的嘴唇颤抖着吐出几个断断续续的无意义音节，手指也不住地打颤，若是在几年前他一定会被某个负责的好医生初步诊断为伤寒复发。他想说什么呢？抱怨？忏悔？或者只是明明自知永远不会有回复却依旧欺骗自己相信的思念？然而在华生说出什么之前，一粒铅弹就无声地击穿了窗户和他的锁骨，让这些话跟着玻璃与骨头一起成为碎屑。华生倚在窗框边咬着更加苍白的下唇沉默注视这仿佛回忆重演般的一幕，暗红的黏稠液体经由动脉的伤口不受控制的涌出，手里的旧医疗包终于重重摔落。福尔摩斯翻身越过木桌，那双纤长有力的手将华生拉离窗边，他一面大声呼救一面边试图阻止华生的生命离开躯壳，可是奇怪的很，方才还喧闹无比的屋外此时空无一人，他的声音回荡在空荡荡的房间中，没有任何回应，只有血液滴落在地板的回声与他作伴。  
恐怕是报复，就像他为福尔摩斯编造的那些故事的结局一样，虽然太迟，恶贯满盈的人终于等到了正义得到伸张的那刻。不过他的受害者们还是对他太过仁慈了，他对上那双满溢着焦急的铅灰色眼睛，即使是这双眼睛也无法再穿透自己眼前升起的白雾了。“福尔摩斯，我并没有做错什么，是吧？”他用恋人间耳语般轻柔的嗓音问道，接着叹出了最后一口气。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]海伦娜 · 霍罗斯/安·奥迪莉娅·迪斯·德巴尔:Ann O'Delia Diss Debar（1849 - 1909或更晚），十九世纪末二十世纪初的著名灵媒和犯罪分子，一生使用多个名字，多次被捕入狱，她在英国的事迹为在伦敦成立“纯洁联盟”，并在1901年被捕，1906年获得假释后立即失踪去了美国。月球人多嘴时间：她有可能是海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基的信徒，这也能解释她在南非使用的假名之一。  
> [2]鲁滨逊：Bertram Fletcher Robinson ( 1870 - 1907)，英国作家，1901年在担任《每日快报》的记者时，他与柯南·道尔的合作导致了《巴斯克维尔的猎犬》的诞生。  
> [3]胡迪尼：Harry Houdini（1874-1926），美国魔术师，他从1899年开始专注于逃脱术表演，因逃脱了警察的手铐而一炮走红。曾和柯南·道尔是好友，直到他开始致力于用自己的魔术技巧揭穿假灵媒，两人的友谊彻底破裂。  
> [4]哈普古德：Norman Hapgood ( 1868 - 1937)，美国作家，在1903年到1912年之间担任《科利尔杂志》的编辑，于1903年向柯南·道尔提出了丰厚的稿酬要求福尔摩斯的回归。  
> [5]史密斯:Herbert Greenhough Smith（1855-1935），英国作家，《海滨杂志》的第一位编辑，于1891年开始担任编辑，1930年退休。


End file.
